Vampires in Candyland
by Scaramouche Khashoggi
Summary: The Cullen's have a new game and Bella is invited to come play. ONE SHOT


**This is what happens when my friend uses a Candyland game to flatten a Twilight poster. I don't own the characters or the game.**

Bella knocked on the door of the Cullen's residence. She didn't know what she was doing there; Alice had suddenly called her earlier that day and told her (or actually ordered her) to come to the house as soon as she could. So now she was here, pondering and dreading what awaited.

She hadn't even removed her hand from the door when it opened to reveal Alice with a helmet and what looked like medical gloves. For some reason, Bella wasn't surprised that the helmet and gloves matched what she was wearing.

"Alice...?"

"You have to put these on before I allow you to come in."

"Why?" Bella asked, not liking where this could go.

"We're playing a new game today, and I saw that we were going to have a lot of fun. But I have to make sure you wear these so you don't get hurt."

"What are we playing?" Bella asked. She really didn't want to know the answer, but she needed to prepare herself. She put the helmet on and began to struggle with the gloves. Finally, she was ready.

Alice grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs. Soon they were in a room she had never been in before. It had a solid glass wall, and was completely empty except for three seated male vampires in the middle of the room and a pissed of Rosalie standing in the corner. Once Alice brought Bella in Rosalie rolled her eyes and threw a box in the center of the circle that the boys formed.

"I can't believe you idiots are going to play this," she muttered as she stormed out, "I'll be in the garage if anyone needs me."

Bella gulped and approached the circle of grinning vampires and stared. The box said in swirling pink letters "Candyland."

"We're playing Candyland?"

"We've never played it before, and it's really colorful and stuff," Emmett tried to explain.

"And Rosalie is not playing because?"

Edward rolled his eyes, "She thinks it's childish."

Alice jumped down next to Jasper as Bella lowered herself between Emmett and Edward. "I still don't see why I need the helmet."

"Safety first," Edward reminded her.

"And the gloves?"

"Well," Jasper spoke up, "The game has these cards made out of paper, and they can be kinda sharp."

Bella rolled her eyes. There had to be an easier way to play a board game with five overprotective vampires. Then again, maybe not.

The game started off in a fairly normal, but soon Emmett and Jasper began to argue about the characters. When Emmett was stuck in the Licorice Forest, Jasper insinuated that Emmett enjoyed spending so much time with Lord Licorice's ummm... licorice. This led to a plastic playing piece being thrown, and getting lodged in the wall behind Jasper.

Things calmed down after a few well placed threats from Edward and a reminder or so about how humans could be easily injured. The game resumed, with Alice running a commentary on how she would redress the characters to make them look nicer. Then someone thought that it would be funny to call Edward Queen Frostine. Once again Emmett was in trouble.

After insinuating Edward needed to relax, and a growl from Edward, Emmett threw the board as dramatically as possible. As pieces rattled off the helmet, Bella was happy she had let Alice talk her into wearing it.

After seeing Bella's near injury, Edward threw himself at Emmett. Moments later two vampires went through the glass wall and fell two stories with a loud thud.

"I told you the game was a stupid idea," Rosalie's voice filtered to the remaining three.

"I told you that it was going to be a lot of fun," Alice whispered into Bella's ear.

Bella watched the two brawling vampires below and wondered how bored Alice had to be to allow this to happen.

"I don't know," Jasper mused, "It was more fun when we introduced Emmett to Concentration."

Alice crinkled her nose, "But Esme had a fit when she came home to find the chandelier out of the ceiling and completely totaled."

Both vampires laughed as a shiver ran down Bella's spine. She didn't even want to know how Emmett had managed that.

Before anything else could be said, Esme's angry voice came up the stairs. "Who let Emmett play a board game!?"

Jasper and Alice's eyes widened. "How did you not see her and Carlisle coming back from hunting early?" Jasper hissed.

"I was a little busy making sure Bella was going to be okay."

Jasper looked at the broken window, "At least this is easier to replace than the chandelier and the antique table it landed on."

"And if that doesn't calm her, we can blame Bella."

Bella began to protest this idea when Alice spoke up, "She's still so happy that you didn't kill yourself that she couldn't be mad at you."

Bella gulped and nodded, hoping Alice's foresight would keep herself safe. But then again, maybe Esme wouldn't even notice the window once she calmed the torrent of the two fighting vampires below.

"Well, while they settle this," Alice smiled, "who's up for some shopping?"

End


End file.
